Day Dream (Episode)
This is the 1st episode of season 4 of Brandon 10 Plot The episode begins with Brandon 10 walking around a park. Suddently the bounty hunter appears in his ship and attacks Brandon. Brandon transfroms into Heatblast and defeats him. A series events such as getting free ice cream samples and winning a video game contest. Soon Brandon notices that his Omnitrix is mulfunticoning. He goes to his lab to check it out but he finds $50 which a girl comes along and says its hers. Brandon is slightly confused of why a little girl is carring 50 bucks but continues on forgetting to go the his lab. He goes back to the ice cream store to buy some ice cream when the creator attacks in his giant robot along with the Camo-Man. Brandon transfroms into Cannonbolt and easily defeat them by sliting the twin robot in half. The police then show up and give brandon a dounut. Brandon then thanks the officer and goes to the arcade. He wins every game in a cool slow picture montage. When leaving the arcade with a tee shirt and a girl's number, Brandon walks away happly until he notices his omnitix is acting strange again. Brandon then runs home to his lab to check it out. He then encounters The Leader of the Extreme Bikers who is then attack by Brandon as Fourarms instead of XLR8. It soon rains with thunder and ligthning. Soon in the middle of the fight a bolt of lightning rages from the sky enighting the place in fire. Soon Fourarms discovers he is in a dream/nightmare dimension provided by the Extreme Bikers. Brandon's nightmares then come alive as the Conqueror mutanted with his evil clone appear from the ground. Brandon tries to transfrom but it doesnt work. He runs away. He then approunches a pool and he turns around to the exit but is transported to the high dive. Brandon is terrifed. Ghosts then appear from the darkness from the high dive and threaten Brandon with faces thatsmade him slip and fall into the pool. The pool turned out the be a dimensional portal to get around to nightmare which transported him into a cage above a dimensional vortex og lava. The Extreme Biker leader appears in the cage transforming into a beast like alien. Brandon as XLR8 manges to fight the alien bike leader but doesnt defeat him. Soon Brandon is trapped facing Conqueror and Brandon clone mutant, Bounty Hunter and Extreme Biker leader transforming back from his nightmare beast like form. Brandon soon learns that the the dream/nightmare dimension is based on his dreams and nightmares so Brandon transforms into Brandon Racer, Brandon: Planetery Warrior and Super Brandon to defeat these 3 dream villians. In order to defeat or wake The Biker King, Brandon in his super hero dream form carries him into space and throws him into the infinite lava vortex. As the extreme biker leader wakes he quickly tries to release Brandon from his watch. Brandon soon discovers this and rushes back onto the dream Earth where in he enters his backpack from his school and wakes up. Brandon then defeats the scientists working near him and transforms into Gasadactly. Gasactly attacks the extreme biker king but he uses equiment to make him stronger and Brandon times out from the attacks. Being near the equiment used to enter his dreams, Brandon quickly transfroms into Beastie and defeats the Extreme Biker Leader by using his dream equiment against him causing him to pass out on the floor and dream about gaining the omnitrix and throwing Brandon into a cosmic wormhole created from his machines. Outisde of his dreams, Brandon then decides to leave him there until the police arrive but just to have fun he moves the dialof the machine to nightmare and the extreme biker leader twicths in his seat and moans loudly but he screams in panic. Later on, Some extreme bikers come to relive the leader of the extreme bikers so he can continue his battle for the omnitrix but the extreme biker king comes in the room and denies that he should be awaken and continueing to work and that he should go after the omnitrix himself. Characters *Brandon *Dream People Aliens used *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *XLR8 *Ro-Warasaur(Failed Transfromation) *Slime Shot(Failed Transfromation) *Freezefire(Failed Transfromation) *Gasadactly *Beastie (1st Apperance) Villains *Extreme Bikers *Dream Conqueror and Brandon Clone Mutant #Dream Conqueror #Dream Brandon Clone *Dream Bounty Hunter *Dream Beast Alien *Extreme Biker Leader *Extreme Biker Scientists *Extreme Biker King Trivia *This episode was written later than it was suppose to be *This wasnt suppose to be Beastie's 1st Apperance since he was suppose to replace Benwolf in the series. *This episode reveles some of Brandon's worst nightmares: #Diving #Conqueror and his Clone #Evil Ghosts #Scary Beasts #Falling and Burning (Vortexs and Lava)(Common) *Brandon has 3 heroic figures: Brandon Racer(Speed Racer), Brandon: Planetery Space Warrior(Star Wars) and Super Brandon(Superman) *This does not count as an apperance by the Conqueror and Brandon's Clone and the Bounty Hunter these were dream copies. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes